How to Commit Suicide if You're A Vampire
by ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Ditinggal Bella, Edward stress sampe nekat gantung diri; jelas aja dia ga mati, dan maksa Jacob supaya sudi ngebunuh dia / "Lima kesempatan! Kalo gagal, lo kudu move-on en tetep idup!" / "Lo musti bantu gua mati! Ato ga, gua beberin rahasia lo!" / "Itu blackmail!" / Lanjutan OOC, eksperimen bahasa non-baku


**How to Commit Suicide If You're A Vampire**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

**Warning: **OOC, geje-ness, eksplorasi non-Indonesia baku

**Note:** Kejadian di ff ini merupakan kelanjutan dari ff 'Bangkrut'

.

* * *

.

**-Intro-**

**.**

_Hunny Bella… _

_Daku sungguh tidak bisa meneruskan keabadian ini tanpa dikau… Walaupun hatimu sudah berpaling dan menjadi milik orang lain, hatiku selamanya milikmu… Terimalah jiwaku dan cintaku yang tak terbelah ini, Bella… Biarkan daku mati tanpa kehadiranmu…_

_Kekasihmu selamanya,_

_-Edward-_

Ninggalin catatan itu, Edward ngelangkah ke tengah ruangan yang udah separo angus. Di sana udah nunggu sebuah bangku dengan seutas tambang yang dia iketin ke kuda-kuda atap.

Sekali lagi Edward ngelayangin mata ke sekitarnya. Dia ngerasa idupnya udah tamat. Nggak cuma dia, mungkin idup semua orang yang dia sayang juga udah ampe titik.

Keluarga Cullen bangkrut gegara rentetan kejadian yang ga pernah sekali aja dia pikir mungkin. Kebakaran udah ngeancurin semua yang mereka punya. Rumah megah yang mereka huni sekarang ni sebagian besar udah jadi reruntuhan arang. Keluarga mereka kebelit utang. Carlisle ga balik-balik, ga tau masih beku saking _shock_-nya atawa udah nyerah—atau mungkin marah—dan mutusin kabur gitu aja. Esme aja ga tau apa-apa, en sekarang lagi kalang kabut nyariin suaminya. Ga tau deh gimana yang laen bisa bertahan kalo ga ada Carlisle… Nyang lebih parah, kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, istrinya, ninggalin dia demi seorang _'blood singer' _yang gak disangka-sangka.

Tragis…

Dengan pilu, dia napakin kakinya ke atas bangku. Dicelosinnya kepalanya ke lingkaran tali yang dia arepin bakal nyelesein penderitaannya. Dia tendang tu bangku nyang nopang kakinya kuat-kuat. Seketika tubuhnya tergantung, kakinya berkelojotan nyari pijakan, sebelum akhirnya melayang diam.

.

* * *

.

**-Udah Kadung Janji-**

.

"Buset dah!" maki Jacob bak kampret kesodok, pas dia ngebuka pintu angus yang udah lepas dari kusennya, en diliatnya ada sosok ga jelas ngelayang di udara. Ampe jatoh dah es krim yang lagi dia jilatin.

Agak lama juga dia _shock_, sebelom akhirnya nyadar kalo ntu bukan karung ngegelantung apalagi hantu ngambang. Ga diduga dia ngeper ama hantu, secara dia idup bareng mayat jalan beberapa tahun terakhir... Agak takut-takut, agak penasaran, diberani-beraniin juga dia ngedeket. Diliatnya, ga lain ga bukan, calon mertuanya lagi gelantungan di langit-langit nyang udah bolong dengan leher terikat tambang. Matanya mejem.

Ditowelnya tubuh kaku itu. Sekali. Ga ada reaksi. Dua kali. Sama. Sampe akhirnya dia rada-rada ngedorong badan itu, bikin Edward bergerak maju-mundur bak _punching-bag._ Ngedadak, mata Edward ngebuka.

"Apa-apaan si lo?!" biar lehernya keiket, Edward masih bisa maki. Ato tepatnya, masi bisa idup. Yaiyalah, dia pan vampir… Ma'enya lehernya kejerat aja dia modar? Pan emang udah…

"Ngapaen lo, Ed?" reaksi Jacob nyante pisaaaaan…

"Lo kaga liat?! Gua lagi berusaha bunuh diri, taok!"

"Eh… Gua kira lo pengen jadi kalong kaya stereotip vampir…" Jacob mesem-mesem. "Ngapaen lo pake gantung diri segala? Mo jadi teru-teru bozu? Kaga usah sih, Ed… Forks kan emang ujan melulu… Kaga ngepek kali…"

Sambil ngedelik sebel sama calon mantu sematawayangnya, Edward ngulurin tangan buat ngelepas tali yang ngiket lehernya. Segera aja badan marbelnya jatoh ke lantai. Untung aja dia vampir, bukan boneka porselen—yah, biar mirip, sih… Kalo ga, dia bisa pecah tuh…

"Gua udah bosen idup…," Edward jalan dengan letoy lantas nyurukin badannya di kayu angus di rumah Cullen yang udah separo kebakar. "Ga ada Hunny Bella… Apa artinya gua idup?"

Jacob langsung naekin alisnya sebelah. Kalo udah gitu dia rada ganteng… (ups!) Emang dia udah kebiasa sama sifat melodramatis makhluk beku yang ada di depannya ntu. Tapi mikir Edward mo gantung diri gara-gara Bella ngabur sama Mike Newton? Kayanya ngga banget deh… Lagian otak beku Edward udah konslet ya? Masa dia milih cara mati begitu... Mana bisaaaaaa?

"Lo kan emang udah koid…," meski berusaha bertenggang rasa, tetep aja dia kaga bisa ngasih komen yang cukup sensitif. Otomatis Edward sewot.

"Iya emang gua udah mati! Masalah buat lo?!" bentak Edward yang bikin Jacob langsung mundur, ngangkat tangannya.

"Woi, nyante men…_" _

Lama juga Edward melototin dia, sebelom akhirnya kembali tersuruk, ngebekem mukanya pake kedua belah telapak tangan.

"Huaaaaaaaanggg….," lagi-lagi dia teriak frustrasi. Udah kesekian kalinya sih sebenernya dalam sehari-semalem ini. "Gua udah kaga guna nerusin idup kaya gini… Kaga ada ayank guaaaaaa…"

Sumpah Jacob kaga tau kudu ngelakuin apa. Jeritan Edward ntu udah bikin hewan-hewan seisi hutan Forks ketakutan. Kayanya sih mereka udah ngira itu teriakan setan dari neraka… Yang emang kaga sepenuhnya salah, sih…

Ya gimana ngga, Edward tu udah jelas kaga bisa nangis. Kalo dia maksa nangis, yang ada dia malah ngeluarin suara ultrasonik yang menggegerkan buana. Udah berapa kali tau dah, sejak Bella pergi, Forks kena gempa bumi. Sekali itu Jacob nyayangin banget kenapa dia bukan manusia n punya kekuatan serigala. Itua rtinya dia masih bisa denger suara Edward. Padahal kan kudunya suara ultrasonik ada di atas ambang pendengaran manusia normal.

"Kalem aja ngapa, sih!" tereak Jacob, jelas ngerasa keganggu. "Lo kaga mikir apa, tereakan lo itu bisa bikin dunia kiamat?!"

"Biarin aja! Gua emang pengennya dunia kiamat!"

"Egois lo! Masih banyak yang pengen idup tau, kayak gua!"

"Sebodo!"

Geleng-geleng kepala, Jacob ngedesah. Sekian lama dia cuma bisa diem, _speechless_, merhatiin sosok di depannya yang rada-rada sesegukan. Heran, sejak kapan vampir bisa sesegukan? Tapi akhirnya dia duduk juga di samping Edward, ngalengin tangannya ke bahu Edward. Edward yang lesu langsung nyandarin badannya ke dada Jacob yang gede, masih terisak-isak. Jacob nepuk-nepuk bahunya, nyoba nenangin. Jujur ni pose rada aneh, en Jacob yang ga nyaman udah takut-takut lirik kanan-kiri. Jangan sampe deh Alice nangkep basah dia lagi peluk-pelukan ama Edward… Runyam ntar urusannya. Kalo Renesmee ampe tau…

"Jake," setelah sekitar lima menit yang kaya setaon, tu vampir ngangkat kepala juga. Natap matanya. "Lo bisa bantu gua kan? Bantuin gua lah… Lo kan sohib gua…"

Heh? Sejak kapan mereka sohiban? Oke, terserah deh urusan calon mertua-calon mantu ntu, yang jelas kaga pernah deh ngelintas di pikiran Jacob, Edward bakal manggil dia 'sohib'.

"Apa?" Jacob langsung nyesel pas bilang begitu. Dia mo bantu Edward? Iiiighh… Pasti dia udah kesurupan! Lagian bantuan apa emang nyang diminta tu bocah? Minjemin duit? Kaga mungkin lah… Dia tau keluarga Cullen bangkrut, tapi dia sendiri pan aslinya idup melarat…

Pandangan mata Edward rada maksa. "Lo kan bisa bunuh gua… Cabik-cabik gua kek, tarik putus kepala gua kek, mutilasi gua kek… Abis ntu lo injek gua ampe jadi debu atawa lo bakar gua juga gapapa..."

"HUEEEEHHH?!"

Bu, bunuh Edward? Nyang bener aje, cuy!

Biar kata udah jadi calon mantu, dia emang masih ga gitu akrab sama Edward. Edward masih mandang sebelah mata ama dia, rada nyeselin gitu kenapa anaknya malah jadian ama mantan saingannya, yang kere plus dia anggep oon pula. Kadang Jacob suka kuatir Edward satu hari bakal ngebunuh dia dalam tidur supaya anaknya bisa bebas dari kutukan imprint en bisa kawin sama nyang laen. Dia juga ga suka Edward, sih, dia nganggep si remaja bangkotan itu nyebelin, sombong, en ga bisa ngehargain privasi orang. Tapi buat mikir si vampir bakal ngemis-ngemis pengen modar cuma gara-gara ditinggal bini?

Segitu frustrasinya Edward?

"Plis, Jake… Lo yang paling bisa gua andelin…"

Biar kata Jacob ngerasa ngelambung juga dengan pujian Edward, en diem-diem dia mulai nimbang-nimbang betapa indahnya idup kalo kaga ada tu makhluk melankolis, dia langsung gelengin kepala keras-keras.

"Apa lo kata?!" serunya, bangkit gitu aja, nyentakin tubuh Edward.

"Plisssssss…" Edward ngeluarin jurus yang belakangan dia pelajarin dari Seth. "Kaga ada lagi yang bisa gua mintain tolong selaen elo…"

"Huah! Kaga mempan!" Jacob langsung pasang tampang kejam. Yaiyalah, Seth itu imut… Beda banget dah sama Edward. Lagian sejak kapan vampir bisa ngeluarin jurus _'puppy eyes'?_ Yah, selaen Nessie tentu…

"Masa gua kudu ke La Push, minta Collin buat ngebunuh gua?" Edward masih maksa. Ngancem, sebenernya.

Ya gimana ga dibilang ngancem?

Collin Littlesea emang Alfa Quileute yang baru, tapi tu bocah masi kecil. Masi beloon. Umurnya baru 16 en dia udah stress aja mikul beban berat. Semua ini gegara Sam kelewat egois, pengen buru-buru cabut ama Emily ke Hawaii buat ngadu nasib. Berhubung Jacob udah nandasin kalo dia kaga pengen balik ke kawanan La Push, terpaksalah Dewan Suku maksa Collin jadi Alfa.

Sebagai sepupu Jacob, Collin emang punya darah Black. Dia juga udah tiga taon di kawanan, jadi kemampuannya udah lumayan. Yakin deh, dia pasti bisa dengan mudah ngebunuh Edward, bahkan jika Edward ga segitu depresinya kepingin mati. Tapi biar gimana juga Jacob kaga tega ngebiarin Collin bertanggungjawab atas masa depan kelam seluruh suku… Yup, kalo Edward sampe nekat ke La Push cari mati (dan sukses), ga peduli alasan apapun, entarannya bisa-bisa seluruh coven Olympic nyerang La Push buat balas dendam. En gawat kalo Volturi ampe terlibat.

"Oke, oke," akhirnya Jacob nyerah juga. "Oke, gua bantuin lo. Tapi ada syaratnya."

Edward udah kelewat _down_ buat bisa ngeluarin kemampuannya baca pikiran Jacob.

"Apa?"

"Harta lo semua atas nama gua…"

"Ambil aja, deh…," kata Edward loyo, ga nanggepin kemarukan Jacob. "Lagian tu harta udah kaga ada lagi. Bentar lagi juga rumah disita bank. Utang keluarga juga lebih gede daripada harga properti yang ada… Palingan beban utangnya pindah ke elo…"

Waduh. Kaga jadi, deh. Itu sih namanya si Edward lempar batu.

"Gak laaa… Becanda. Gua kan ga semaruk ntu…" Jacob ngibas-ngibas. "Gua bantu asal lo janji, kalo ampe sepuluh kali lo nyoba n lo kaga modar juga, lo bakal nyerah en ngelanjutin idup lo…"

"Sepuluh? Lo pikir gua bakal gagal bunuh diri sepuluh kali?" Edward ga tau kenapa ngerasa diremehin. Emangnya dia segitu begonya kaga bisa nyari cara biar dia bisa ngeakhirin idup? Ato justru Jacob_ overestimated?_

"Yah… Vampir kan rada susah mati…"

Tuh. Bener kan?

"Lo tinggal injek gua juga gua mati."

"Ga bakalan! Lo pikir gua mao ngotorin cakar gua? Mana ni cakar baru aja dipedikur lagi…," kata Jacob yang sukses bikin Edward asli mangap.

'Pedikur'? Jacob? Serius?

Baru nyadar salah omong, Jacob ngerjap-ngerjap bak orang kelilipan asep knalpot. "Aaaaah, pokoknya kagak!" serunya lagi, ngembaliin urusan sebelom masuk taraf OOT. Syukur deh. "Ntar kalo Ness tau, ato keluarga lo tau, gua bakal dicincang! Emoh gua!"

"…"

"Pokonya gua cuma bakal nyariin lo cara buat mati. Terserah lo gimana ngelakuinnya. Pokonya sepuluh kali gua kasi saran…"

"Tiga…"

"Eh?"

"Tiga kesempatan, en kalo ga berhasil juga, lo kudu ngelumat gua. Kalo kaga, gua kawinin Ness sama Nahuel…"

"Lo pikir lo lagi nawar cabe di pasar!" bentak Jacob sewot. Gimana ngga, masa si Edward ngancem pake Nessie? Emang tu parasit bisanya cuma maen curang… "Oke. Lima. Tawaran terakhir. En kaga ada acara lumat-lumatan."

"Lha, terus kalo gagal juga gimana?" Edward ngerasa ga aman. Yakin deh, pasti si Jacob pengen pake cara curang…

"Ya terserah lo itu mah. Lo mao ke Volturi kek, lo mao nyembah-nyembah minta Sam balik lagi jadi serigala en ngebunuh lo, kek, itu urusan lo. Yang jelas gua kaga mao sepupu gua yang masih unyu itu sampe kena masalah gegara nurutin permintaan lo."

Edward ga nanggepin ucapan Jacob yang terakhir. Dia udah kadung jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan.

"Oooo… Makasih Jacob. Lo emang bes-pren gua dah…," langsung aja dia nyosor pengen meluk tu serigala. Jacob kontan ngedorong.

"Apa-apaan si lo! Kaga usah lebay!"

"Tapi gua pengen bilang makasih…"

"Iya tapi kaga usah peluk-peluk. Ntar gua dibilang yaoi. Ness bisa mutusin gua."

"Ah, kaga usah pura-pura, deh… Gua tau lo suka diem-diem ngiler kalo liat Seth…"

"Hah! Ko lo bisa tau?"

Kayanya Jacob ga perlu nanya deh soal itu. Oke, sekarang ni kayaknya Edward lagi ngalamin _down syndrome _gegara ditinggalin bini, tapi siapa juga tau apa hobinya. Tapi buat tau hasrat terpendamnya sama Seth? Oi, dia bahkan belom bener-bener yakin… En parahnya lagi, tau Edward deket sama siapa? Alice. Dikitik-kitik dikit juga dia bakal cerita apapun sama Alice. En siapa juga tau kayak gimana tu lintah hiperaktif, hobinya blingsatan udah kayak bekatul.

Mampus.

"Gua kaga bakalan bilang sapa-sapa deh, Bro… Asal lo kaga ngelakuin cara curang…" kata Edward sambil nyengir. Aura menyedihkan tadi udah lenyap. Sekarang dia keliatan kaya punya harapan. Harapan untuk mati, maksudnya.

Jacob langsung punya firasat buruk.

"Curang gimana?"

"Misalnya lo pura-pura bantu gua mati, tapi diem-diem lo berusaha nyelamatin gua…"

Hekh.

"Pokonya sepakat, ya," kata Edward. "Lo udah kadung janji. Lima kali gua bakal nyoba bunuh diri. Kalo ntu ga berhasil, biar susah, gua bakal nyoba _move-on…_ Tapi kalo lo ganggu proses itu, gua bakal beberin ke semua orang kalo lo naksir Seth."

Dasar si Edward kampret (kampret kan vegetarian, ya?). Itu _blackmail_.

Jacob langsung ngejedot-jedotin kepalanya ke tembok. Di sisi sana, Edward senyum-senyum sendiri.

_Oh, Hunny Bella tercinta... Tunggulah. Akan kubuktikan betapa tak bisa aku hidup tanpa dirimu..._

.

**-tu bi kontinyud-**

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**/Eh apa-apaan lu, bukannya ngelarin TAB, malah nambah lagi deretan ff nista? **

**Maaf Sodara-sodara… Ane lagi stress ne gegara kolokium n dadakan punya ide begini / ga usah curcol.**

**Hehehe, ff ini nerusin 'Bangkrut'… Ga bisa dibilang sekuel, soalnya Carlisle udah ga maen lagi. Tadinya ane mo bikin one-shot, tapi belom kepikiran jadi bersambung dulu aja deh… -ga akan panjang deh, sumpah ini mah- Sekalian, ada yang mo nyumbang ide gimana cara Edward nyoba bunuh diri? Silakan silakan…**

**Ane nyoba: gimana seandainya bikin cerita yang temanya rada dark (apanya yang dark?), tapi make bahasa non-EYD? Emang jadinya garinx... /hukkk**

**Ini eksperimen, Bro, jadi yang ga setuju ane ga ngejunjung tinggi bahasa persatuan, maaphin ya… Ane bikin ff lain dengan bahasa baku, kok… Kalo ga percaya, liat aja di profil… Ehm. Tadinya ane pengen pake bahasa Betawi tulen, cuman masalanya ane juga orang numpang, Bro… Jadi kudu tanya2 sama native nih… (ada yang mo bantu?)**

**Eniwei, makasi berat buat yang mo baca… en plis tinggalkan jejak dengan ngeklik kotak ripiu… Tengkiyuuu…**

**16 Juli 2013, 10.47 WIB**


End file.
